The past will always catch up with you
by Pandalulu
Summary: Another translated story of mine...KidXOC...Have fun reading :D...Of course the infamous Eustass 'Captain' Kid has a past unknown to most people. What was his childhood like? Was he always the strong and brutal man he is now?


Hey guys :D

Finally a One Piece story translated :D :D :D

I hope you like it! Reviews as well as criticism is welcome ;)

_****__**Disclaimer for all my stories:**__****__** I own neither the Manga nor the Anime, all rights go to there rightful owners. Only the storyline (except the original parts of the Anime/Manga) and the OCs are mine.**_

**The past will always catch up with you**

He knew he was close. Finally he would see her again and could show her that he got much stronger since his childhood. The childhood in which she always used to tease and rag him because of his never ending fear of everything. Yes, soon he could proof her wrong! Show her that he was worth being loved by her because soon, really soon he would reach his destination. To find her. Soon.

A young woman with long purple hair and a yellow bandana around her head sat in a bar and drank her beer as she relaxed from her long journey. She wore a jeans shorts, a black tube top and black laced boots. On her corresponding belt were two swords attached. Her rose eyes were lost in the void. She looked thoughtful. It was a little weird, this beautiful young woman sitting in a bar between bloodthirsty pirates and bandits. After all, this was not an appropriate ambiance for a young woman like her. But she was not just any woman. No. Her name was Billiana del Corazón, short Billy. The marines gave her the nickname 'Bloody Princess'. She once ate the blood fruit and could now control the blood of every living being, human and animal. That made her, obviously, dangerous for the world government, especially since she would never even think of cooperating with them. Now her bounty was up to 250,000,000 BELI. However, she did not care. Her eyes were still fixed on the air, staring into the void. Deep in thoughts she was not aware of her environment at the moment as suddenly the double door was opened, slammed against the wall and even unhinged itself right after because of the force from the intruder.

She startled up a little but carried it off well. Slowly she turned her head and looked absolutely and entirely surprised into two red eyes. They continued to stare at each other for some time. It felt like hours for her. There HE stood, Eustass 'Captain' Kid. The man who she grew up with and always had loved ever since meeting him for the first time. She stood up and stepped closer to him. For a short moment her eyes left his and she noticed the men standing around HIM. Right after she found his red orbs again. Another step and in a flash there was the feeling of cold metal against her throat. She stood still and looked to the side and saw a blue and white striped mask.

"Killer, stop it!", barked the red haired man.

Killer let go of the purple haired woman but watched her warily.

In slow motion she moved again until she reached HIM. Just moments later he had her fist rammed into his face and fell back onto the wooden floor. She jumped on him and hit him on and on. Again and again but she put no strength in it since her first punch. Tears poured out of her eyes and flew down her red tainted cheeks.

The bar was quiet, not a sound was heard. The crew of the red haired captain gaped speechless at the scene before their very own eyes.

Suddenly, just as the young woman lunged at him anew, Kid caught her wrists in his and made her stop that way. She sunk down on him and cried into his fury coat. Kid slowly sat up and held her on his lap. Then he stood up with the purple haired woman in his arms in a bridal style and walked out of the bar.

At the next morning Billy woke up and felt absolute security. She lay on something unbelievable comfortable and warm. She wanted to continue sleeping right away. But then the source of warmth moved all of a sudden and her eyes were promptly opened. They gazed over a well trained pail chest moving higher until they reached the face of her one and only love...whose eyes were set on her watching her every movement. The time seemed to stop as their eyes finally met.

"Good morning cutie!" He grinned at her.

"Morning", she mumbled as an answer. She felt her cheeks grow hot and wanted to move her head to look somewhere else but at him. Unfortunately he held her chin with his warm hand and did not allow her to do as she wished. Hence she was forced to look at him, right into his red orbs. The tension in the air was nearly visible. Steadily her head moved closer to his and their lips met. It was a gentle kiss at first but it became passionate in the end and Kid let his tongue slide over her bottom lip to ask for admission. She let him.

Due to the need of oxygen they moved apart. Both of them had a hooded look in their eyes. Then Kid muttered: "I love you!"

"I love you too!" And they kissed again.

A few hours later the whole crew sat in the galley and had their lunch. It was quiet as Kid walked in, Billy right behind. Immediately the men looked at their captain and his companion.

"Men, this is Billy! From now on she is a member of our crew and she belongs to ME! She is MINE! You hear?"

They all nodded. Billy did not. Instead she tread her 'owner' on the foot with as much strength as possible for her. He howled at the pain and jumped around on one leg.

"Being yours my ass! Weakling!", was her comment to that as she stood there with a cheeky grin on her face. She turned her attention to the crew members. "Hello everyone! My name is Billiana del Corazón but you may call me Billy. And from today on I am you captain's girlfriend!" She winked once and gave her beloved 'weakling' a peck on his lips who stood straight in a proud manner again. He responded quickly and deepened the kiss.

Afterward Kid bend down a little to meet her left ear and whispered in an aroused as well as menacing tone: "Don't ever call me a weakling again! That is in the past!"

Billy felt a cold chill run down her spine. She did not see it as threatening, no, it just excited her as well. Of course Kid felt it, too. In no time she was in his arms and was carried into his cabin.

~~~~~The End~~~~~


End file.
